deadspacefandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 2: Intensive Care/Walkthrough/Version 2
1. Welcome to Chapter 2: Intensive Care. 2. The unfortunate woman in white gives you the Kinesis Module, which you can use to move the containers blocking your path. Find a Small Med Pack to the right. A Store is to the left. 3. The Flamethrower Schematic is in the corridor ahead. Pick it up and the Flamethrower will be available for purchase the next time you visit a Store. 4. Enter the Security Station and get an update from Hammond. You need to build a Thermite bomb to clear this barricade. 5. Find this cache, plus a storage crate in front of the lockers seen ahead. Note the Save Station on the right. There's another Store behind me. 6. Proceed through this Research Wing door. 7. Find a Stasis Recharger just before another malfunctioning door. Again, Stasis slows the door, allowing you to pass. 8. Brace for combat before entering the Main Lab. If you have a Line Gun, I recommend equipping it. 9. You'll have a brief moment or two before the action begins. If you like, take the time to grab the stash from this cabinet on the left. 10. There are a lot of air vents in this room, so my preference is to stay away from the walls altogether. This centrally-located spot between desks provides a modicum of flanking protection. 11. Once the quarantine initiates, keep your back to the railing and prevent the Necromorphs from sneaking up on you. Note the locked door on the right. This is where the Thermite is located, but you can't access it just yet. 12. The attack seems to stop but the quarantine isn't lifted -- there are more Necromorphs on the level below. Grab whatever loot is around then ride this lift to the lower level. With a little luck you can get a couple shots in before descending. 13. This lower-level attack is even more vicious than the one above. Note the Necromorph on the right -- his legs appear to be armored, and are very resilient to attack. 14. Mercer's Journal audio log is found here in the corner bathroom. 15. Don't miss this Stasis Recharge in the center of the room. Find lockers and a Storage Crate through the door seen on the left. 16. Next up is the door seen here. 17. The video log Kyne and the Captain is inside. Ammunition is seen ahead. Note that the type of ammunition you find is dependent upon the weapons you are carrying. Don't carry a weapon if you don't want that type of ammo. 18. Use Kinesis to slide this bookshelf to the left, revealing a hidden room. Inside you'll find a Gold Semiconductor, storage lockers and the Marker Overview text log. 19. Once the area is cleared of loot, continue to the Bio Lab. Note the Save Station and storage lockers. 20. Uh oh. This guy's day is about to end badly. The door is locked until the scenario concludes so there's nothing you can do to help him. Find ammo on the right before entering the room from the left. 21. Say hello to the cunningly-twisted Lurker Necromorph. These infected babies have three projectile-shooting appendages that make them deadly at range. 22. Act fast before the Lurker pounces or you'll discover the Lurker's powerful melee attack is just as deadly. Quickly tap "A" to pry yourself free. Press "X" without a weapon drawn to use a Med Pack without having to navigate your inventory. Smaller Med Packs are automatically used first. 23. No storks have visited this nursery. These clones are grown to be harvested for spare parts. Find ammo in the right corner and don't miss the supply crate in the center of the room. 24. Ride the cargo lift to the upper level and battle two more Lurkers. Rotate your 211-V Plasma Cutter with secondary fire to make severing the Lurker's appendages easier. 25. Continue through a set of doors and find yourself inside this previously-inaccessible room. Take the Thermite to complete the objective and unlock the door on the left. Ammo is behind me and to the right of the Power Node cabinet seen ahead. 26. Your locator beacon helps you backtrack to the Security Station. This pair of Slashers attacks once you pass the malfunctioning door. Note the Stasis Recharge. 27. Once at the Security Station you can save your game if you like. You have the Thermite needed to make the bomb but you still need the Shock Pad to use as a detonator. Proceed to the Imaging Diagnostics Wing. 28. The lights cut out but you aren't in immediate danger. Follow a thumping sound to this exceptional Excedrin Headache. Stasis Recharge and ammo are to the right. 29. The corridor leads to the Imaging Diagnostics room. If you like, use a Power Node to unlock this door. Inside you'll find a Gold Semiconductor, plenty of ammunition, and the Mercer and Kyne audio log. 30. Find the Interesting Results text log to the right. A Bench is farther right, but I recommend holding off on using it just yet -- you'll be getting a new Power Node soon. 31. Approach the imaging device (sort of a souped-up MRI) and be advised that you can use Kinesis to move it out of your way; Grab hold and slide it to the left. 32. Two Leapers attack as you advance past the imaging device. 33. Enter the door on the left. Note the power box and the currently-inoperative lift on the right. 34. There's a Power Node on the wall right next to the air vent, from where a Slasher is going to attack once you grab the Node. Ammunition and the Pulse Rounds Schematic are to the right. 35. Now to fix the lift. Use Kinesis to pick up this power box and place it in the empty wall slot. You can then ride the lift to the upper level. 36. Use Kinesis to pull a bridge from the left, allowing you to pass. 37. A Leaper and a Slasher attack. 38. Find a Stasis Recharge on the right, then use Kinesis to pull the bridge to this new position, allowing you to advance once again. 39. Shoot the fuse to unlock the door to the Zero-G Therapy area. 40. The Chemical Research Lab on the right is locked. Proceed to the Zero-G Therapy Area on the left. 41. Welcome to the vacuum of space. When in an airless environment, a timer counts down on your back showing how many seconds of air you have left. You can upgrade your RIG with more Air if you find these airless areas to be difficult. 42. Don't be in such a rush that you miss the supply cabinets in this room on the left. 43. A floating pick-up is found through this hole in the hull. Keep an eye out for a second one; sometimes big money will spawn. 44. Exit the vacuum and get an audio update before opening the door to Zero-G Therapy. 45. Begin by deactivating the gravity at this panel and receive Zero-G movement instruction. Your destination is the doorway across the expanse seen far-right. 46. You can't Zero-G jump onto just any surface, so you'll often need to take several steps to jump to your final destination; Here it's easiest to jump to the wall below the doors ahead. 47. Next, jump onto this wall behind the door, and then you can finally jump to the floor. Now, use Kinesis to grab the power box and place it in the socket to unlock the door. 48. Inside is the Shock Pad. Grab it to update your objectives. Plenty of supplies are found here, too. 49. Two Leapers attack as you leave. You can ignore them if you like, but you have free ammo in abundance with all of the explosive canisters floating about. It's a great opportunity to pick up some loot if you are low on ammunition. 50. Check your six as you backtrack through the vacuum. This Slasher attacks, then another as you enter the airlock. 51. Backtrack as before, using Kinesis to move the bridge into place; Keep an eye on this vent as you approach the lift -- it's a popper. 52. A Leaper pops from this vent as you reach the lift. 53. Hold back as you reach this doorway. (Note the Stasis Recharge for reference.) A new Necromorph type, the Swarmers, wait in ambush. Stasis and a Line Gun mine are my solution. Several waves attack so proceed cautiously. 54. Follow your locator beam back to the Security Station, where you can use the Save Station as well as the Store. I sell my Gold Semiconductors (1) (2) then buy two Small Med Packs and two Power Nodes. 55. I then return to the Bench in Diagnostics and upgrade my Plasma Cutter's Damage and Capacity. Be sure to hold on to one Power Node for an upcoming door. 56. It's finally time to use your Thermite Bomb and clear the barricade. 57. Proceed through the Ishimura Clinic door and find the Nicole's Report video log here. 58. A pair of Lurkers attack through this door. A Supply Crate is behind me in this shot, and ammo is found near a bed on the right. 59. Storage Lockers are in this room to the left. 60. Find this power box on the far side of the room and use Kinesis to place it in the wall to power up the lights and this door. 61. With the lights on you can better find this Storage Crate. The point of light on the left is cash. Continue through the now-unlocked ER Hallway A door. 62. Multiple trigger points are in this hallway for a Lurker and three Slashers. A Power Node unlocks the door on the right for plenty of pick-ups, including the Line Racks Schematic. 63. Enter ER Hallway B and find the Eileen audio log here on the left. Don't enter the Intensive Care Unit on the left just yet. Instead, ready your power-weapon of choice before advancing up the hallway ahead. 64. Three Slashers spawn as you approach the end of the hallway, one in front and two behind. My tactic was to immediately fall back, and then let them eat Line Gun. The Newborns Text Log, ammo, and a pair of Supply Crates are your reward. 65. Enter the Intensive Care Unit and witness this disturbing scene. 66. Find the More Time text log and then use the Save Station before advancing through the door leading to the Morgue. 67. The walls blow out but its just a cheap scare. Find the Colonist Problems audio log here. A Lurker attacks ahead. 68. Ride the lift down to the Morgue then rush to this far corner so you can get a good view of the Captain's corpse being necromorphed by the flying Infector. 69. The newly-infected Captain appears...well done. Suddenly I'm thinking barbecue. These smoky, sauce-dripping Necromorphs are a tougher variety called Super. Kill the Infector first before it has a chance to infect the other bodies in the Morgue, creating even more Super Slashers. 70. A Power Node is to the right of the table that the Captain's body was on, and a Small Med Pack is behind the table. To the left is cash and your second clue to the 5-node cheat, a green right arrow. The second character of the code is X. 71. The Super Slasher's body drops the Captain's Rig. More cash is ahead/left. 72. Grab the Autopsy Report text log before returning to the Emergency Room via the lift ahead. 73. A second Super Slasher attacks through this door. 74. Receive a video update from Hammond as you follow your locator beacon back to the Tram. Use this panel to complete the level. Sources Visual Walkthroughs - Dead Space Walkthrough - Intensive Care Category:Dead Space Walkthroughs/Version 2